Do You Need A Guardian?
by Sacredfirelight
Summary: Parallel Story with Who Are You Really? It's The Bloodsuckers vs. The Werewolves, and...dragon eggs? What's this? The Volturi is wreaking havoc on everyone! Please read and review!


"Do You Need A Guardian?"

AN: Hey, hey, hey!!! Welcome all fans of _Twilight _and _New Moon_! Thanks for stopping by to read my story, which I have worked really hard on (haha). Please note that this a parallel story with "dancing among angels"' story, "Who are you really?"…so be sure to check it out, or else you won't get what's going on in our stories!

This particular fanfic focuses on the werewolves' point of view, while the other story focuses on Bella and the vampires' point of view. Occasionally, there will be chapters where the events are the same- we will let you know about them, so don't worry!

Okay, now that we've got all that out of the way, it is my pleasure to present to you the first chapter of "Do You Need A Guardian".

Chapter 1: Meet Eve

"Who are you?!" Jacob growled up at the silver wolf above him. Midnight blue eyes flashed in the dim light,

"That's none of your concern." It replied coolly.

Jacob, using his back legs, pushed the other wolf off of him, jumping back on his four legs. The silver wolf flipped in midair and landed lightly on its own legs. He looked at it closely, tilting his head to one side. It was slightly smaller than he was with a less furry coat than his, and its unusual blue eyes were narrowed and piercing.

'Hmmm…a female?' he wondered. 'Eh…what the hell….'

"Hey, are you a female or male?" he called over, genuinely curious. The smaller wolf blinked slowly, and looked at him as if he was mentally challenged.

"I'm a female…obviously…." She said slowly, stressing every syllable.

Jacob nodded in understanding, "Right. I figured as much…" he muttered back.

The she-wolf shook her head, closing her eyes briefly in annoyance. They stared at each other for a minute, both lost in their own thoughts. Jacob had a small smile on his face as he watched her decide whether to wait or just go and attack him.

Finally, she sighed, "Alright, if you're not going to attack or anything, I'm changing back. This form is stifling." She grumbled.

He was about to protest, but she was already quivering violently, and a few seconds later, a girl stood in its place. Jacob sighed in relief at seeing the fully clothed girl, grateful that he didn't have to see things he wasn't ready for yet.

He couldn't help but study her slowly, his eyes taking in every detail.

She was tall and looked around his age. Silky silver hair fell from the crown of her head and fell neatly over her shoulders in soft layers. Her skin was cream colored, maybe a few shades darker than her hair. But what intrigued him the most were her eyes. Almond shaped and framed by long eyelashes, the irises were a cloudy gray, surrounding midnight blue pupils that shined like rare gems in the fading light. They were deep and piercing, almost intimidating, as he tried to figure out what she really was. Her clothes looked like they originated from medieval times: a long, dark maroon colored robe draped around her tall frame, the collar painstakingly embroidered with silvery blue leaves and vines. A few clasps were undone, revealing a corset-like, red tunic and dark colored pants. Black boots added the finishing touch to her clothing.

'Heh…wow…." Thought Jacob, looking pleasantly surprised as he observed the appealing girl before him. He discreetly sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent. A whiff of mint and a hint of rosemary drifted past his nose.

She frowned a little, noticing him staring at her,

"What?"

"…Nothing…just…what are you really?" He asked, confusion apparent in his voice. She sighed,

"…Eve." She muttered.

"What?"

"My name."

"…Oh."

"And yours?"

"Jacob," he replied. She scoffed,

"What, wonderboy doesn't have a last name?"

"Well, you didn't say your last name either!" He growled. She rolled her eyes,

"Eve Morisato, geeze."

"Fine. _Jacob Black_." He retorted, and they glared at each other. His curiosity got the better of him though, and he broke the staring contest,

"So, you didn't answer my question yet…"

Eve sighed again, "I'm the guardian of that dragon egg, you know, the one you tried to attack. Well, I was until your girlfriend opened it."

Jacob frowned, "She's not my girlfriend." He said solemnly. Her eyes glimmered with amusement and she internally grinned,

"Okay. Fine. Whoever she is to you."

"A friend."

"…Sure. Now, I have to go and protect her…" she grumbled, running a hand through her silver hair. She glanced warily at Jacob,

"She's a…good person…right?"

"Yeah…she's a great person." He nodded for reassurance.

"Fine. I'll give her a few days before I go find her. And you," she pointed at him, a serious look on her face, "You will help me." She stated, not really giving him a choice.

"Sure. I'll help you."

"Okay."

"Okay." And they both nodded again. She stared at him questioningly, tilting her head to one side,

"Why don't you change back?"

"Change? Into what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A human?"

"Oh. Well…" his eyes lowered a little, lifting a large paw and rubbing his head, "I…uh…can't exactly change back…."

"Eh?" Eve looked confused and thought for a minute. Then it hit her,

"Oh, I get it…you don't have clothes…because they get torn when you phase…."

"Exactly."

Eve chuckled, shaking her head, "Amateur…." She turned and started walking off into the forest. Jacob bounded after her,

"Wait!" Eve turned around, an elegant eyebrow arched,

"Yes?"

"…You're going to be here for a while, right?"

Eve blinked again before a slow smile spread across her face. She nodded,

"Mm-hmm…"

"Okay. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet back here tomorrow and…spar?" Eve laughed,

"Sure. Around when?"

"Um…noon?"

"Alright. Cool." She was about to leave, but turned around, walking up to him.

"Before I leave…." She stopped a fool away from Jacob, and tentatively reached out a hand to his russet-brown fur.

"May I?" She asked, crouching in front of him. Jacob blinked for a few seconds, but he nodded in response. Gently, she set her hand on the top of his head, lightly scratching when she brushed past his ears. Her soft hands smoothed and caressed his fur, feeling the hard muscles in his shoulders and haunches. Jacob closed his eyes, his strong tail thumping the ground in bliss. Eve's light laughter reached his sensitive ears, and he couldn't help but nuzzle and push up against her hand, enjoying the light touch.

"Why?" He asked, too lost in sensation to form a sentence.

"I'm not really sure myself, but something about your fur attracted me." She replied near his ear. He opened his eyes and instantly met gray and midnight blue, her face mere inches away from his. A small smile graced her lips and she stood up swiftly, turning around. She took off towards the forest, and with a flash of silver, she vanished.


End file.
